Partner in Love, Kris's Birthday
by Huang and Wu
Summary: [ONESHOT] Kris tidak pernah menyangka bahwa tahanan baru di rutan tempatnya bekerja sekarang akan mengubah hidupnya. Hidup, dan juga sudut pandangnya tentang perempuan. #KrisTao. A/N : SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! EXO's Special Oneshot Birthday Project Pt. 8 #HappyKrisDay


Partner in Love

AUTHOR : **HUANG AND WU**

GENRE : **CRIME, HURT/COMFORT**

LENGTH : **ONESHOT**

CHARACTER : **WU YIFAN, HUANG ZITAO, and another SURPRISING CASTS**

POINT OF VIEW : **AUTHOR**

RATE : **PG-15**

SUMMARY :

 _Manusia memiliki sisi buruk dan baik yang saling bertolak belakang. Tetapi, setiap sisi tersebut hidup berdampingan bagaikan paradoks yang saling berkaitan. Saling menguatkan walau keduanya berlawanan. Saling melengkapi walau keduanya tak sempurna. Dan hal ini terjadi pada seorang sersan polisi muda yang terpesona pada seorang gadis. Gadis yang tidak biasa. Nyatanya, takdir berkata lain. Terinspirasi dari film Total Recall, inilah_ _ **Partner in Love**_ _._

 _ **WARNING! IT IS GENDERSWITCH!**_

 **Hello, hello, hello!**

 **HAW kembali dengan fanfiksi yang absurd dan aneh ini, hehehe. Film Total Recall itu nggak akan pernah serasa bosen ya nontonnya, hehe. Ya gak, readers? Bagi yang belum nonton, recommend banget nih!**

 **Di sini, HAW gak ada unsur thriller-nya kok, hehe. Jadi, bagi para hemofobia, tenang saja ^_^**

 **FF ini tetap bergenre seperti yang sedang HAW geluti, yaitu CRIME! So, dengan mix genre berbeda, semoga kalian suka. CRIME and HURT/COMFORT disatukan, how it will be?**

 **#HappyKrisDay everyoneeee! This FF is dedicated for you, uri dragon that will always be EXO's dragon! Maaf yaaa rada telat, hehe. HAW sekarang udah jarang bawa2 laptop kemana2, jadinya jarang update u,u  
**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Ps : Feelingnya bakal dapet banget kalo sambil dengerin Lu Han – Medals (The Witness OST)**

 _._

 _-Partner in Love-_

 _._

 _._

 _Start_

CRANG CRANG CRANG

Suara besi yang saling berdetum bersamaan terdengar nyaring di seluruh ruangan itu. Beberapa orang tampak sibuk dengan peralatan masing-masing, beberapa lagi lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas lain yang tidak kalah berat.

Di antara orang-orang itu, tampak seorang _namja_ dengan pakaian formal kepolisian, tengah mengawasi mereka semua.

"Kau oke, Kris _-ah_?"

 _Namja_ bernama Kris alias Wu Yifan itu menoleh, mendapati seorang _namja_ berpakaian sama yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Kris memberi hormat singkat padanya, kemudian disambut oleh _namja_ tersebut.

"Para pekerja tidak serajin ini sebelumnya. Ada peningkatan."ucap Kris, diangguki _namja_ itu.

"Ikut denganku. Serahkan tugas jagamu di sini pada Namjoon. Ada tahanan lain yang sedang diangkut kemari dari Rutan Timur."ucap _namja_ tersebut, diangguki Kris.

"Baik, Chanyeol _-ah_."

Yap, keduanya merupakan polisi yang bertugas di sebuah rumah tahanan kelas berat di salah satu kota pinggiran yang ada di Korea Selatan.

-XOXO-

"Ini _list_ nama tahanannya."ucap Chanyeol, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah map pada Kris.

Kris membaca semua map itu, mengamati setiap tahanan baru satu persatu. Beberapa di antaranya terikat dengan kasus-kasus besar, beberapa lagi hanyalah kasus-kasus khas perkotaan yang kelam dan lebih baik tidak dipublis.

"Pembunuhan berantai?"gumam Kris, ketika membaca sebuah kasus.

"Kau tertarik dengan kasus itu, bukan? Yap, kini kau akan melihat sosok pembunuh berantai itu."ucap Chanyeol.

Kris agak mengernyit heran, kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan keluar ruangannya. Kris mengikuti Chanyeol, masih membaca dengan jeli setiap detail dari terdakwa kasus pembunuhan berantai itu.

" _You have gotta be kidding me_.."

-XOXO-

BRM!

Terdengar suara truk yang tiba. Truk itu adalah truk khusus tentara yang membawa beberapa tahanan di dalamnya. Kedua truk yang baru tiba itu dijaga ketat oleh beberapa mobil kepolisian. Kris yang bertugas untuk menyambut kedatangan para tahanan itu, dengan beberapa polisi bawahannya.

CKLEK

Seorang petugas membuka pintu belakang truk, membiarkan beberapa tahanan yang sudah diborgol pun turun. Mereka berjalan beriringan, dengan beberapa polisi yang dengan sigap langsung mendampingi mereka menuju sel tahanan yang menanti mereka. Kris membaca arsip yang diserahkan Chanyeol tadi, menunggu salah seorang tahanan yang–menurut Chanyeol–diperlakukan khusus akibat kasusnya yang terlalu kelam dan sadis.

BRM!

Sebuah mobil besar tampak tiba, dengan beberapa pengawalan motor polisi di sekelilingnya. Kris agak mengernyit. Mobil itu dibekali oleh jeruji-jeruji pada jendelanya, dengan pengendara mobil yang bahkan masih membawa sebuah _rifle_ di punggungnya.

"Untuk apa seorang sopir membawa senjata?"gumam Kris.

CKLEK

Pintu mobil itu terbuka, menampakkan kegelapan mobil yang cukup kentara.

Sekelompok polisi mendatangi mobil besar itu, lantas menuntun seseorang untuk keluar darinya. Tangannya diborgol dengan borgol khusus yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan kunci kombinasi, dan wajahnya pun tertutupi oleh topeng ski.

"Siapa dia?"tanya Kris pada salah seorang polisi.

"Dia."

Sang petugas polisi menunjuk ke berkas yang kebetulan sedang Kris baca. Kris menatap berkas itu, lantas terkaget-kaget.

"Dia.. sang pembunuh?"tanya Kris, diangguki sang polisi.

"Rutan Timur khawatir kalau kita tidak bisa memperketat kawalan, maka dia akan berulah. Sudah berulang kali _yeoja_ itu berulah di sana, dan mereka mengirimnya ke sini."

Kris menarik nafas dalam, kemudian menghampiri tahanan itu. Sang tahanan menatap Kris dari balik topeng skinya, kemudian menunduk lagi.

"Izinkan saya membuka topeng ski ini."ucap Kris.

Kris merentangkan kedua tangannya, kemudian menarik topeng ski itu perlahan. Topeng itu tertarik, menampilkan sederet wajah yang menatap Kris dengan garis kelam yang kentara pada matanya.

Kris agak menahan nafas.

 _Yeoja_ di hadapannya ini sungguh di luar dugaan. Rambut gelombangnya menjuntai hingga ke punggung, dengan garis wajah yang tegas. Pancaran matanya dingin dan tidak berbelas kasihan, dengan aksen tajam pada bibir _cherry_ -nya. Tubuhnya ramping, dengan kulit agak gelap. Oh, jangan lupakan tinggi tubuhnya yang hanya seleher Kris. Mata berkantungnya benar-benar menarik perhatian.

"Kau.. Huang Zitao."gumam Kris, kemudian membaca berkas di tangannya lagi.

 _Yeoja_ bernama Huang Zitao itu hanya diam, kemudian membiarkan beberapa polisi mendorongnya untuk masuk ke dalam gedung rutan. Kris menatap berkas itu lagi, kemudian menggeleng-geleng tidak jelas dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Dia benar-benar tidak percaya, bahwa _yeoja_ dengan tampang bak malaikat itu adalah seorang pembunuh berantai.

-XOXO-

"Kau akan ditempatkan di sel no. 15."

Kris membuka kunci dari jeruji besi sel no. 15. Setelah itu, dia membukanya dan membiarkan _yeoja_ bernama Huang Zitao itu masuk. Tao pun masuk–tangannya sudah tidak diborgol–kemudian menatap ke arah Kris.

"Selamat datang di Rutan Barat. Semoga tempat ini lebih nyaman daripada Rutan Timur."ucap Kris.

Namun Tao tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Setelah menggembok kuncinya, Kris pun menatap Tao sekilas dan berjalan pergi. Kris mengamati beberapa tahanan wanita di sana–rata-rata adalah penjahat-penjahat seks seperti pelacur kriminal dan juga mucikarinya. Beberapa kali mereka menggoda Kris–tentu saja, Kris adalah salah satu polisi penjaga yang tampan di situ–tapi Kris sudah kebal.

Kris menatap sel no. 15 tempat dimana Tao ditempatkan.

Sementara Kris menatap rutan itu, sang penghuni hanya duduk diam di sebuah kasur tipis, menatap dinding. Tao mendekap lututnya, membenamkan wajahnya pada lipatan kakinya. Rambut gelombangnya yang indah berjatuhan dengan lembut.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, normal jika Tao memiliki korban banyak. _Yeoja_ ini begitu karismatik, menurut Kris.

Sementara Kris bergelut dengan pikirannya, Tao pun tidak jauh berbeda.

Dalam pikirannya, Tao membayangkan Kris. Penjaga rutan itu benar-benar sudah menarik hatinya dari awal. Sejak _namja_ itu menyebut namanya, Tao tak bisa menghilangkan _namja_ itu dari pikirannya.

"Kris.."gumam Tao.

Perlahan, tangan lentik Tao yang menjadi saksi bisu pembunuhan yang dilakukannya pun ditempatkan di atas posisi dimana jantungnya berdetak. Tao bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan.

Tanpa Tao sadari, Kris pun berbuat demikian, seraya menatap ke arah lapangan di depan gedung rutan tempatnya bekerja.

"Huang Zitao.."

-XOXO-

KRING KRING KRING

" _Wake up_! Saatnya membagikan tugas kalian untuk seminggu kedepan!"terdengar pekikan Chanyeol, perwira yang memegang tanggung jawab pada gedung rutan itu.

Kris berjalan beriringan, menatap setiap tahanan _yeoja_ itu satu persatu. Dia membagikan beberapa selembaran yang berisikan tugas-tugas dari narapidana-narapidana di sana.

Sampailah ia di depan Tao.

Tao menatap manik tajam Kris dalam diam. Kris bisa merasakan aura membunuh Tao yang kentara, tapi tak ia gubris. Kris menyerahkan selembaran tugas untuk Tao, dan _yeoja_ itu menerimanya dalam diam.

Tao menatap isi selembaran itu, membacanya perlahan-lahan.

 _Hari ini : Membuang sampah_

 _Senin : Membersihkan lantai toilet_

 _Selasa : Memasak untuk narapidana lelaki_

 _Rabu : Membuat kerajinan tangan khusus_

 _Kamis : -_

 _Jumat : Mencuci pakaian_

 _Sabtu : Kerja bakti dengan seluruh narapidana membersihkan rutan masing-masing_

Kris menatap Tao dengan ekor matanya, mengamati wajah Tao yang tampak serius membaca tugas-tugas itu. Kris tersenyum samar, kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya membagikan selebaran tugas.

"Aku ingin kalian bekerja dengan cepat hari ini!"pekik Chanyeol, dengan satu tangan ditepukkan pada buku di tangannya yang lain.

"Baik!"

Terdengar pekikan para _yeoja_ itu, kecuali Tao yang terus bungkam.

-XOXO-

SREK SREK SREK

Terdengar suara plastik yang dibawa. Tao tampak menggenggam tiga buah plastik besar berisi sampah pada kedua tangannya yang ramping. Dia tampak kesusahan dalam membawanya, tapi Tao tak ambil pusing.

"Mau kubantu?"

Tao menoleh, mendapati Kris yang tengah menatapnya intens.

Tao mengerjap, kemudian lebih memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan Kris. _Yeoja_ itu hanya berjalan melewati Kris tanpa menerima bantuannya.

SREK!

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan merebut dua buah plastik yang dipegang oleh tangan kanan Tao. Kris merebut plastik itu, kemudian membawanya dengan kedua tangannya. Tao menatap Kris dalam diam, membiarkan _namja_ itu membawa sampah tugasnya.

CLANG!

BRUGH!

Kris membuka tempat sampah besar itu dengan tubuh tingginya, kemudian membuang kedua sampah di tangannya dalam sekali lempar. Kris menatap Tao, menunggu _yeoja_ itu mendekat. Tao menatap Kris dalam diam, dengan tangan yang terus menggenggam plastiknya dengan erat.

Tao tidak mau mendekati Kris.

"Sini sampahmu."ucap Kris, meminta Tao mendekat.

Tao tampak diam di tempat, menunduk. _Yeoja_ itu bahkan tidak mau menatap Kris. Kris mengernyit heran, kemudian mendekati Tao. Dia berdiri di hadapan Tao, kemudian mengambil plastik yang sedari tadi digenggam Tao dengan erat.

Tao hanya diam, mematung.

Kris menatap Tao, dengan tangan yang membuang sampah itu. Kris agak heran sendiri dengan Tao yang tidak berbicara dan bereaksi terhadapnya, tapi Kris memilih untuk diam saja.

"Kembalilah ke rutan."ucap Kris.

Dan tanpa menunggu Kris menghampirinya, Tao sudah berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju rutan.

"Ada apa dengan _yeoja_ itu?"

-XOXO-

Tao mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon dekat rutan. Dia mengasingkan dirinya, membiarkan pikirannya mendominasi dirinya. Tao mendekap lututnya–sepertinya sudah merupakan kebiasaan–kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada lututnya. Dia menatap semak-semak yang melambai mengikuti angin, menikmati pemandangan itu.

Wajah itu memurung.

Tao ingat ketika ia menatap wajah Kris ketika memberinya kertas tugas. Tao juga ingat betul ketika Kris tiba-tiba muncul dan membantunya membuang sampah.

Tao memejamkan matanya, menggeleng-geleng.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."gumam Tao, lirih.

"Heh, pembunuh!"

Tao menoleh, wajahnya terkaget. Ia mendapati beberapa _yeoja_ tahanan yang menatapnya garang.

"Kau bahkan tidak pantas untuk hidup di rutan ini! Menjijikkan!"pekik salah seorang _yeoja_ dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh yang ringkih.

"Kau tahu? Kau bahkan lebih hina dari seekor babi!"hina _yeoja_ dengan tato di lehernya.

"Kenapa tidak menyusul korban-korbanmu, huh?"tanya seorang _yeoja_ , dengan tubuh yang paling gempal di antara yang lain–sepertinya pemimpinnya.

Tao hanya diam, membiarkan dirinya dikelilingi _yeoja-yeoja_ itu. Tao berdiri, menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Habisi dia."

BUAGH!

Seorang tahanan _yeoja_ langsung meninju Tao, sesaat setelah _yeoja_ gempal pimpinannya memberi perintah. Kemudian, _yeoja_ - _yeoja_ lain juga ikut menghajar Tao.

Tao–dengan tubuh yang sudah berbaring di atas tanah–hanya diam tak melawan.

"Mati kau, dasar iblis!"

"Kau lebih hina dari babi!"

"Kau bahkan menjijikkan!"

"Semoga mayatmu membusuk di luar sana!"

"Dasar setan!"

Hinaan-hinaan tersebut tidak henti-hentinya terdengar di telinga Tao yang sesekali berdenging akibat rasa sakit yang dialaminya.

"Hey, hey! Apa-apaan ini!"

Seorang _namja_ berteriak, dengan beberapa orang yang ikut berlari bersamanya. Chanyeol meneriaki mereka semua, meminta _yeoja_ - _yeoja_ itu untuk menyingkir. Kris menghampiri Tao yang sudah terkapar berdarah-darah di tanah. _Yeoja_ itu hanya diam, menatap Kris dengan pancaran luka.

Kris langsung menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

"Bawa dia ke unit kesehatan!"titah Chanyeol, diangguki Kris.

Kris pun berlari, membawa Tao yang berdarah-darah ke unit kesehatan rutan mereka.

-XOXO-

"Kenapa kau bisa berkelahi dengan mereka?"

Sebuah perban tampak dililitkan pada tubuh Tao. Tao hanya diam dengan mata yang kosong, membiarkan Kris membalut perban pada luka-luka di tangan Tao. Untung saja tidak ada cedera yang parah, jadi tidak perlu penanganan khusus.

"Aku akan membersihkan luka pada pundakmu. Tahan sedikit, ini antiseptik."ucap Kris.

Kris menyingkap pakaian atas Tao, membiarkan dirinya menatap pundak mulus Tao yang sudah memar oleh luka. Kris meraih kapas di dekatnya, kemudian mengusapkannya pada luka itu.

"Argh!"pekik Tao, teriakannya lolos dari mulutnya.

"Tahan sedikit."ucap Kris.

Setelah mengusap luka itu dengan antiseptik, Kris menempelkan sebuah plester steril. Setelah itu, dia mengembalikan posisi pakaian Tao.

Sekilas, Kris melihat sebuah tato di punggung Tao.

"Kau punya tato."gumam Kris, diangguki Tao.

Kris mengusap punggung itu, tempat dimana tadi Kris melihat sebuah tato. Tao hanya diam, memejamkan matanya, menikmati usapan tangan Kris.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?"tanya Kris.

Tao menatap wajah itu, yang kini menatapnya dengan sama intensnya. Tao mengangguk dalam diam, kemudian menggeser tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Kris. Tao memposisikan tangannya, kemudian menarik pakaian narapidananya ke atas–membuat Kris agak tercekat karena gerakan Tao.

Setelah itu, terpampanglah sebuah punggung ramping indah berhiaskan tato seekor naga hitam yang meliuk-liuk.

Kris mengusap punggung itu, bisa mendengar sedikit gumaman Tao yang kaget karena sentuhan Kris. Kris mengamati tato itu. Begitu indah dan artistik.

Tao mengeratkan pakaian narapidana di hadapannya–menghalangi bagian depan tubuhnya untuk dilihat Kris. Setelah Kris selesai mengamati tato itu, Tao segera memakai pakaiannya kembali tanpa membiarkan Kris melihat lebih jauh.

"Aku juga punya tato. Di punggung."ucap Kris, membuat Tao menengok.

"Tato apa?"

Demi apapun, Kris begitu terpesona akan suara lirih dan serak Tao yang begitu indah. Kenapa _yeoja_ itu harus menyembunyikan suara indahnya dari Kris?

"Tato naga, sama sepertimu. Mau lihat?"tanya Kris, diangguki Tao.

Kris berdiri membelakangi Tao, kemudian membuka kancing pakaian polisinya. Dia membuka pakaian itu, menampakkan sebuah _t-shirt_ putih yang ketat–menampilkan lekuk-lekuk otot khas tentara pada tubuh Kris. Otot itu sempurna dan benar-benar membuat nafas Tao agak tercekat.

Kris memposisikan tangannya, kemudian menarik _t-shirt_ -nya dengan _manly_. Kris membiarkan punggungnya terekspos pada Tao, menatap _yeoja_ itu dari ekor matanya.

Tao berdiri, kemudian mendekat pada Kris. Dia mengamati tato itu. Tato yang memenuhi punggung Kris. Tangan lentiknya bergerak mengusap tato itu, dari atas hingga bawah.

Tato seekor naga hitam yang juga meliuk-liuk, memenuhi punggung Kris.

"Aku membuat tato ini beberapa tahun yang lalu saat sedang bertugas ke Hongkong. Dunia hitam di sana begitu mempesona, dan salah seorang rekanku menyarankanku untuk membuat tato. Punggungku cocok dan bagus untuk dijadikan kanvas, dan hasilnya pun memuaskan."ucap Kris, menjelaskan sejarah tato miliknya.

Tao tak bisa berpaling dari tato pada punggung Kris. Tato itu terlalu nyata, terlalu indah, dan terlalu gagah. Kris tersenyum samar, menatap wajah Tao yang tak lepas dari tato di punggungnya.

"Indah."gumam Tao, lirih.

Kris kembali memakai _t-shirt_ -nya, dilanjutkan oleh seragam kepolisiannya. Setelah merapikan pakaiannya, ia berbalik dan mendapati Tao yang tengah duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Hey, jangan murung."

Kris berlutut di hadapan Tao yang duduk lebih tinggi darinya, menatap wajah yang tengah menunduk itu. Kris memamerkan senyumnya, kemudian mengusap tangan Tao sekilas.

"Kau bukan sosok yang pantas dihina seperti tadi. Jangan berkecil hati. Tidak semua orang membencimu. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memperbaiki tabiatmu."ucap Kris, membuat Tao menatapnya.

Kris tersenyum, kemudian berdiri. Tao pun ikut berdiri, namun dengan kepala ditundukkan–tidak berani menatap Kris.

"Mau melanjutkan pekerjaan di luar?"tanya Kris, diangguki Tao.

Kris membuka pintu unit kesehatan itu, membiarkan Tao pergi lebih dulu. Setelah itu, barulah Kris yang keluar dan kembali menuju rutan tempatnya bekerja.

-XOXO-

Hari berganti hari.

Kali ini, Tao ditugaskan untuk membersihkan lantai toilet rutannya. Dia bertugas dengan seorang tahanan lain–tahanan itu baru tiba kemarin.

"Ha-hai. A-aku Do Kyungsoo. A-aku tahanan baru di sini."ucap _yeoja_ itu, memecah kesunyian pada toilet itu.

Tao menoleh, kemudian hanya diam dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mengepelnya. _Yeoja_ bernama Kyungsoo itu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengelap dinding-dinding.

"Si-siapa namamu?"tanya Kyungsoo.

Tao diam, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo. Tao hanya menggeleng dalam diam, kemudian kembali melanjutkan tugasnya mengepel. Kyungsoo mengangguk maklum, kemudian kembali mengelap dinding kaca di hadapannya.

"A-aku ditahan di sini karena aku melakukan _cyber-crime_ terhadap kepolisian. Aku berhasil mengakses banyak _website_ tersembunyi kepolisian ini, mengambil banyak berkas-berkas _classified_ -nya."jelas Kyungsoo, membuat Tao terdiam dan menoleh.

"Kau.. penjahat _cyber-crime_?"tanya Tao, lirih.

"I-iya. Aku dipenjara karena melakukan kejahatan _cyber-crime_."ucap Kyungsoo.

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting di belakang mereka. Tao dan Kyungsoo menoleh dengan kaget, mendapati sekelompok _yeoja_ tahanan yang menatap mereka garang.

"Oh, jadi ini tahanan baru kita."ucap _yeoja_ gempal yang kemarin menghajar Tao.

"Hahaha, kutu buku dia!"ejek salah seorang _yeoja_ , membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, kemudian menatap _yeoja-yeoja_ itu dengan ketakutan. Gerombolan itu masuk, kemudian mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo yang terjebak antara dinding dengan mereka. Tao hanya diam, menatap wajah ketakutan Kyungsoo.

"Kita apakan dia? Kejahatan yang dilakukannya cukup elit juga."ucap seorang _yeoja_ , dengan tato di lehernya– _yeoja_ yang kemarin menghajar Tao habis-habisan.

"Hajar saja. Setiap pendatang baru harus dihajar, kan?"gumam seorang _yeoja_.

BUAGH!

 _Yeoja_ bertubuh gempal di hadapan mereka menghajar Kyungsoo dengan satu tinjuan, membiarkan tubuh ringkih _yeoja_ itu terjatuh ke lantai dan meringis sakit. Mereka semua tertawa menatap betapa lemahnya tubuh Kyungsoo.

SRET

BUAGH!

Kemudian, seorang _yeoja_ melemparkan tinjunya ke arah Kyungsoo. Tapi kemudian, mereka terdiam.

Seorang Tao tampak meringkuk di atas tubuh Kyungsoo, menahan seluruh hajaran agar tubuh itu tidak terluka.

" _Interesting_. Hajar mereka."ucap _yeoja_ bertubuh gempal itu.

BUAGH!

BUAGH!

BUAGH!

 _Yeoja_ - _yeoja_ itu melayangkan tinjuan dan tendangan ke arah Tao dan Kyungsoo. Tao melingkupi tubuh Kyungsoo yang meringkuk, tak akan membiarkan _yeoja_ itu terluka atas apa yang dilakukan narapidana-narapidana itu.

KRAK!

Terdengar suara retak, namun mereka masih terus menghajar Tao dan Kyungsoo–tidak peduli.

"HENTIKAAAN!"

Terdengar pekikan seorang _namja_. Kris tampak berlari ke arah gerombolan itu, menatap mereka dengan garang. _Yeoja-yeoja_ itu menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda–ada yang takut, kesal, dan sebagainya.

"Kalian semua akan diskors akibat hal ini!"pekik Chanyeol dari belakang Kris.

Kris menghampiri tubuh yang meringkuk di atas Kyungsoo itu. Tubuh itu melemah. Kyungsoo pun terduduk, kemudian mendekap tubuh itu dengan lemah lembut. Tao melemas, dengan darah yang mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Tao!"pekik Kris, kemudian terduduk di samping tubuh Tao yang lemah.

"Ta-tadi aku mendengar su-suara patah."ucap Kyungsoo, dengan nada yang gemetar.

"APA!?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Kris segera merebut Tao dari dekapan Kyungsoo, kemudian menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. _Yeoja_ itu pun segera dibawa keluar oleh Kris menuju rumah sakit kepolisian di sana.

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Tao itu dengan wajah ketakutan yang kentara.

 _Kenapa yeoja baik itu ada di rutan ini?_ ; batin Kyungsoo, tanpa mengetahui kebenaran siapa itu Huang Zitao.

-XOXO-

"Tolong! Ada perkelahian antar-narapidana di rutan, _yeoja_ ini jadi korban!"

Kris segera berteriak di UGD, dan beberapa perawat jaga langsung sigap menaruh Tao di atas brankar. Wajah Tao pucat. Mereka memakaikannya sebuah masker oksigen, kemudian mendorong brankar itu ke dalam sekat-sekat di ruangn UGD.

Kris terus mendampingi Tao. _Yeoja_ itu belum mengucapkan apa-apa, dan Kris takut sekali dengan ucapan Kyungsoo tadi.

" _Ta-tadi aku mendengar su-suara patah."_

"SIAAAL!"

BRAK!

Kris menghajar dinding UGD itu, tak mempedulikan tatapan bingung dan heran dari orang-orang di sana. Kris mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

GREP

Kris menoleh kaget, ketika merasakan sesuatu menggenggam tangan kekarnya.

Tangan lentik Tao.

Kris mendekati Tao, berdiri di sampingnya. Tao menatap Kris dengan lemas, dengan genggaman yang lemas juga. Kris menggenggam erat tangan itu, memberikannya kehangatan.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Tao."ucap Kris, memberikan keyakinan.

Tao menggeleng-geleng, dengan airmata yang menitik perlahan. Rasanya sakit, dan Tao tidak suka dengan rasa sakit.

"Maaf, tuan. Pasien harus segera diberi tindakan darurat dengan bidai."

Seorang perawat berdiri di samping Kris, membawa beberapa papan-papan bidai dan sebuah mitela–ikat bidai. Kris mengernyit heran dengan peralatan itu.

"I-ini untuk apa, suster?"tanya Kris.

"Tangan kiri pasien bermasalah, tuan. Sepertinya retak, atau mungkin lebih parah. Patah tulang."ucap perawat itu.

Dan setelahnya, bisa dilihat betapa Kris frustasi dengan ucapan itu.

-XOXO-

Berdasar keterangan dokter, Tao harus segera dioperasi. Untung saja hanya retak, jadi masih bisa kembali seperti normal lagi.

Walau begitu, Kris tetaplah khawatir.

Kris menunggu operasi Tao selesai di lorong tunggu. Chanyeol juga sudah memerintahkannya untuk menjaga Tao saja di rumah sakit, dan tugas jaga Kris akan diserahkan pada polisi lain. Tanpa Chanyeol perintah pun Kris akan menjaga Tao.

CKLEK

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, dan Kris spontan berdiri. Sebuah brankar tampak terdorong keluar, dan Kris langsung menghampiri brankar itu.

"Kami akan membawanya ke kamar rawat inap, tuan."ucap salah seorang perawat.

"Ya, aku ikut!"

-XOXO-

Kris menatap tubuh yang terbaring di atas ranjang itu dengan pandangan cemas.

Tadi, Tao sudah melaksanakan operasi pemulihan, dan menurut dokter tulang, akan segera pulih dalam waktu 3 hari. Hanya saja, setelah 3 hari itu Tao tidak diperbolehkan melakukan tugas-tugas berat selama di rutan untuk waktu 1 hingga 2 bulan. Kris menyanggupi hal itu.

"Eungh.."

Terdengar suara lenguhan. Kris menengok dengan pancaran mata kaget, rasanya dia berharap. Tao tampak membuka matanya, membiaskan cahaya di sekelilingnya.

"Tao.."gumam Kris.

Tao menengok, mendapati Kris yang tampak mendekatinya. Tao menatap wajah Kris yang cukup dekat dengannya. Wajah itu menampakkan kekhawatiran yang kentara.

"Kau oke, kan?"tanya Kris.

Tao mengangguk pelan. _Yeoja_ itu kemudian terduduk, menatap Kris yang membantunya untuk duduk. Setelah itu, Kris pun duduk di samping kasur Tao.

"Istirahat saja. Kau akan istirahat di sini 3 hari."ucap Kris.

Tao merasa kepalanya agak pusing, kemudian teringat sesuatu. Dia langsung menoleh pada Kris, menampakkan raut wajah yang cemas dan khawatir.

"Kyu-Kyungsoo?"tanya Tao, mengkhawatirkan tahanan baru itu.

Kris agak mengernyit heran, tidak mengenal _yeoja_ yang disebutkan Tao. Setelah berpikir sejenak, barulah Kris paham. _Mungkin maksudnya adalah tahanan baru itu_ ; batin Kris.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia dipindahkan ke sekat rutan lain yang akan dijaga langsung oleh kawanku, Kim Jongin. Kau tenang saja."ucap Kris, membuat Tao menghela nafas lega.

Kris menatap Tao, membiarkan _yeoja_ itu menatap hujan yang berjatuhan di luar jendela kamarnya.

"Tao, kau adalah _yeoja_ baik. Kenapa menjadi pembunuh?"tanya Kris, _to the point_.

Tao diam, mencermati pertanyaan Kris. Tao mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut, menatap rintik hujan dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Entahlah. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri, dan aku begitu bahagia ketika mendengar mereka berteriak, memohon padaku untuk hidup. Mereka yang sudah menyakitiku, aku hanya melempar balik rasa sakit itu. Ketika melihat darah yang keluar dari tubuh mereka, aku begitu menyukainya. Yang aku tahu, aku selalu tersenyum ketika melakukan itu. Tak peduli apakah itu kotor atau tidak."

Kris terdiam mendengar penjelasan Tao. Penjelasan itu sangatlah polos untuk ukuran seorang pembunuh berantai. Ucapan yang selama ini para pembunuh ingin sampaikan pada orang-orang.

"Aku tidak suka melihat orang menderita. Aku suka melihat orang menderita jika orang itu memang pantas menderita. Mereka yang menjadi korbanku adalah orang-orang berhati busuk semua, buaya darat yang sok tampan dan tidak pernah peduli perasaan wanita."ucap Tao, lirih.

"Dan kau tak mau ada _yeoja_ lain yang menjadi korban mereka?"tanya Kris, mulai menangkap maksud ucapan Tao.

Tao mengangguk dalam diam. Kris menghela nafas berat, kemudian mengangguk maklum. _Jadi itu alasannya kenapa dia tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku_..

"Alasanku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu, sebenarnya rumit. Tidak sesimpel seperti bahwa karena kau adalah seorang _namja_."

Kris tercekat mendengar penjelasan _yeoja_ itu. Apa Tao bisa membaca pikirannya? Kenapa ucapannya persis seperti apa yang Kris pikirkan?

DEG!

Tiba-tiba, terasa sesuatu menghantam jantung Tao. Tao terkaget, kemudian menoleh ke arah Kris. Kris menatapnya dengan heran, dan _yeoja_ itu hanya menatapnya dengan kaget.

"Kau kenapa, Tao?"tanya Kris, khawatir.

"Pergi! Pergi! Jangan di sini!"

Kris terkaget melihat Tao yang tiba-tiba berubah. _Yeoja_ itu berusaha menahan tubuhnya untuk bergerak, menggenggam erat pinggir kasur dengan sekuat tenaga sampai-sampai buku jarinya memutih.

"Kau kenapa, Tao?"tanya Kris seraya berdiri.

"PERGI! PERGI! JANGAN DEKATI AKUU!"

Tao turun dari kasur, melepas selang infus dari tangannya dengan kasar–membiarkan darah mengalir di situ. Kris kaget bukan main. Tao menjauh darinya.

"Pergi!"pekik Tao.

Bukannya pergi, Kris malah mendekati Tao.

"Kau kenapa, Tao? Ayo, kita panggil dokter!"ucap Kris, berusaha menarik tangan Tao.

"TIDAAK!"

BRAK!

Tao mendorong tubuh Kris dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat _namja_ itu melangkah mundur dan menghantam sebuah meja nakas. Tao menatap Kris dengan ketakutan, kemudian berlari keluar ruangan.

"TAO! TAO!"

-XOXO-

"TAO, TUNGGU!"

GREP!

Kris langsung mencengkram tangan Tao yang tidak retak, tak membiarkan _yeoja_ itu lepas. Kini, mereka berada di halaman rumah sakit, dengan rintik hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Membasahi keduanya.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Tao, kau kenapa!?"

Kris mencengkram kedua lengan Tao, tak membiarkan _yeoja_ itu lolos. Tao menatap Kris dengan ketakutan, dengan airmata yang mengalir kemudian membaur dengan air hujan.

BUAGH!

BYUR!

Tao menghajar pipi Kris dengan kekuatan yang hebat, sampai-sampai membuat _namja_ itu linglung dan terjatuh di atas kubangan lumpur. Tao menatapnya dengan ketakutan, tetapi tubuhnya tampak bergerak sendiri.

Tao duduk di atas tubuh Kris, kemudian meraih pistol yang ada di kantung sabuk Kris dan menodongkannya ke arah Kris.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Terdengar pekikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Beberapa polisi tampak berusaha menghampiri Kris, dengan narapidana-narapidana lain yang menatap kejadian itu. Beberapa penjaga berusaha mendekati Kris, mengamankannya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"pekik Kris.

Kris menatap Tao, yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan gemetar seraya menodongkan pistol itu. Kris hanya diam, berusaha menetralkan nafasnya.

"Aku tahu kau bukan Tao! Kau adalah sisi gelap dalam diri Tao!"pekik Kris.

"Tahu apa kau soal aku, Kris? TAHU APA!?"pekik Tao, kemudian menodongkan pistol di tangannya dengan lebih mantap ke arah Kris.

Kris menatap wajah Tao dengan nanar, kemudian tangannya berusaha menggapai tubuh Tao. Kris mendudukkan dirinya perlahan, membiarkan Tao duduk di pangkuannya sementara masih menodongkan pistol.

"Tao, tenang."ucap Kris, meminta Tao untuk tenang.

Nafas Tao tersengal-sengal, dengan tubuh yang sudah basah kuyup akibat hujan. Kris menatap Tao dengan pandangan selembut dan seteduh mungkin. Tangan kekarnya bergerak melingkupi tubuh Tao yang mungil, meskipun _yeoja_ itu masih memegang sebuah pistol di tangannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu, oke?"pinta Kris.

Tao menatap Kris dengan pandangan gemetar. Tangan itu juga melemas, seiring dengan Tao yang mulai tenang oleh ucapan Kris.

"Aku tahu kau kecewa dengan semua _namja_ di dunia ini. Aku tahu kau membenci kami, para _namja_. Kenapa korban-korbanmu adalah _namja_ dikarenakan mereka sudah mengecewakanmu. Aku mengerti, Tao. Aku mengerti perasaanmu.. karena aku pun beberapa kali dicampakkan oleh beberapa _yeoja_."jelas Kris, berusaha memahami Tao walau suaranya mulai agak bergetar karena kedinginan akibat hujan.

"Ka-kau.."gumam Tao, lirih.

"Tapi aku takkan membiarkan mereka melakukan itu lagi padamu. Aku akan menjagamu, Tao. Kau bukan _yeoja_ jahat, Tao. Jangan lakukan ini."ucap Kris, lirih.

Tao tampak kebingungan, rasa takut melingkupi dirinya. Perlahan, Kris mengangkat tangannya dan menyingkirkan pistol itu dari hadapan dirinya. Tubuh Tao melemas, dan tangan itu membiarkan Kris menyingkirkan pistol itu. Kris mengambil pistol itu, kemudian melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Kau adalah _yeoja_ yang baik, Tao. Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah kasih sayang."ucap Kris, membuat pertahanan Tao runtuh.

"Hiks, aku butuh kasih sayang.."isak Tao, lirih.

Kris mendekap tubuh itu, membiarkan Tao menangis di atas pundaknya. Tak peduli mereka sudah basah akibat hujan, Kris hanya ingin menenangkan Tao. Sepertinya, yang mengakibatkan Tao menyerang _namja-namja_ di luar sana adalah akibat kemunculan _flashback_ dari masa lalunya yang kelam itu.

"Sstt, tenang saja. Ada aku di sini."bisik Kris, lirih.

Dengan Tao masih mendekap Kris, Kris pun berdiri. Beberapa polisi mendekat, kemudian seorang polisi memungut pistol Kris. Kris mengusap rambut Tao yang sudah _lepek_ , kemudian menatap kawan-kawannya yang tampak masih khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Semua sudah terkendali. Kembalilah bekerja."ucap Kris.

Kris pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari kerumunan itu, mengasingkan dirinya dengan Tao.

-XOXO-

Semenjak itu, Rutan Barat tempat Kris berjaga pun mengamanahkan Tao pada Kris. Kris mendapat tugas khusus untuk menjaga Tao secara personal. Jadi, Tao akan menjalani terapi trauma kejiwaan bersama Kris dan seorang psikiater rumah sakit kepolisian.

Kris selalu setia bersama Tao. Tao kini menginap di apartemennya. Tentu saja, Tao tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar apartemen itu sampai dia benar-benar dinyatakan sembuh oleh rumah sakit kepolisian. Walau begitu, ada beberapa perkembangan baik dalam setiap terapi kejiwaan Tao.

Menurut psikiater yang menangani Tao, Tao mengidap gangguan kejiwaan yang disebabkan oleh trauma masa lalu. Penyebab kenapa Tao menjadi psikopat seperti ini adalah dikarenakan perlakuan kasar yang diterima Tao dari _namjachingu_ -nya di masa lalu. Tao sendiri membunuh _namja-namja_ berperilaku buaya darat yang memiliki perawakan mirip dengan _namjachingu_ -nya dulu.

Itu juga menjadi alasan, kenapa Tao takut jika berhadapan dengan Kris.

Kris memiliki perawakan tubuh yang mirip dengan _namjachingu_ Tao dulu. Tubuh gagah, dengan garis rahang tegas dan juga tatapan mengintimidasi. Tao takut menatap Kris dikarenakan itu. Akhirnya, Kris mengerti.

Tapi, sekarang Tao sudah tampak mengalami perbaikan. Psikisnya menjadi lebih stabil, dan Tao sudah tidak memiliki hasrat membunuh lagi. Walau begitu, keahliannya untuk memotong daging masih terlihat–bisa dilihat dari bagaimana cara dia memasak sup ayam untuk Kris di apartemen.

Seperti saat ini.

"Ya Tuhan, seorang pembunuh sedang memasak rupanya."

Kris mendekati Tao, kemudian berdiri di sampingnya. Tao hanya terkekeh pelan, kemudian melanjutkan acara memotong dagingnya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa memotong daging, Kris. Dulu, aku memang psikopat. Tetapi, walaupun sekarang sudah tidak jadi psikopat lagi, tetapi keahlianku memotong daging masih terasah."ucap Tao.

Tao menodongkan pisau yang sedang dipakainya ke arah Kris, membuat _namja_ itu langsung spontan mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Wow, wow, wow. Santai, santai."ucap Kris, membuat Tao terkekeh.

Tao segera melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Setelah memotong ayamnya, kemudian dia menuangkannya ke dalam rebusan sayur yang sedang dia buat.

GREP

Sepasang tangan kekar mendekap Tao dari belakang, membuat _yeoja_ itu tersenyum. Tao menaruh peralatan masaknya, kemudian mengusap lengan itu. Hembusan nafas Kris terasa di tengkuk belakang Tao.

"Tubuhmu ramping sekali. Makan apa?"tanya Kris, dikekehi Tao.

"Entahlah. Aku kan memang irit makan."ucap Tao.

Kris mengendus bagian rambut belakang Tao, merasakan wangi sampo yang Tao pakai. Kris begitu menyukai rambut Tao yang menjuntai indah hingga ke punggung. Benar-benar indah.

"Kau harus menggemukkan badanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau mati kelaparan."ucap Kris, dikekehi Tao.

"Oke, tuan!"sahut Tao.

Kris membalikkan tubuh Tao, kemudian mendekapnya lagi. Tao menaruh kedua tangannya pada dada Kris, kemudian memainkan jarinya pada dada bidang itu. Tao sangat menyukai tubuh kekar Kris. Seakan-akan, tubuh itu adalah sangkar khusus yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk dirinya berlindung.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menerima _yeoja_ berhati dingin sepertiku di apartemenmu, Kris."ucap Tao, lirih.

Kris mengusap wajah mulus Tao, merasakan wajahnya yang terpahat sempurna bagaikan porselen. Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Kau ciptakan makhluk seindah Tao?

"Sama-sama. Terimakasih juga karena sudah menerima diriku dalam dirimu."ucap Kris, kemudian menunjuk bagian jantung Tao.

Tao hanya terkekeh. Kekehan yang terdengar sangat indah dalam pendengaran Kris.

CHU

Dan kemudian, keduanya saling berpagutan bibir, dengan penuh cinta.

 _._

 _Manusia memiliki dua sisi dalam dirinya. Sisi buruk dan sisi baik._

 _Bagaimana cara untuk menerima orang lain yang demikian tergantung pada bagaimana cara kamu menerima dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kembangkanlah sisi baik dalam dirimu, namun hormati dan sikapi dengan bijaksana sisi buruk dalam dirimu._

 _Karena terkadang, keburukan yang kau alami selanjutnya adalah dikarenakan perbuatan masa lalu yang sebenarnya kau anggap sebagai kebaikan. Suatu hari nanti, apa yang kau anggap baik itu pun akan berbalas setimpal dengan apa yang kau alami._

 _._

 **THE END**

 _Note :_

 **YESSS, AKHIRNYA SELESAII HEHE!**

 **Well, jujur aja, HAW suka banget sama FF ini** **Bener-bener kayak bukan HAW yang nulis, karena ide FF ini emang dadakan gara-gara Total Recall ugh**

 **Jadi, jangan lupa untuk REVIEW dan FAVOURITE yaaaa!**

 **Stay tune at Huang and Wu Fanfiction!**

 **HUANG AND WU**


End file.
